The One Word That Saved Me From Myself
by BlackTorment
Summary: Four Years have passed. And he's still mourning. He doesn't know if he can ever live on any more. Hanyou's don't deserve happiness. Until she helps. Sequel to The Two Words My Demon Suggested Broke Me.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Please read 'The Three Words I Never Wanted To Hear' and 'The Two Words My Demon Suggested Broke Me' first. This is a mini-series of InuYasha's pain and the heartbreak Cancer can cause. R&R please.**

* * *

_Some people live to have their presence noticed, other people live to have their absence felt._

* * *

**The One Word That Saved Me From Myself**

It's been four years since Kagome was diagnosed with Leukaemia, and it's been just under four years since I had last seen her. I had told her of my proposition with Sesshomaru, who actually agreed, but she rejected it. She said that it was her time to leave the Earth and for me to move on. But I can't, even now. I am deeply in love with her as I stand above her grave, I place the a dozen roses on her grave. Hopping between my time and Kagome's had been painful for me to start off with, but now I was used to it. I still missed her, everyday left me wanting her back more and more and it was painful. When Kagome had lay dying in my arms, my demon had erupted and sobbed his heart out, I was totally surprised, demons were supposed to be like steel. As tough as and as cold. But he had broke down as well because he to, loved Kagome. She had said that she'd always watch over me no matter what happens. My heart clenched in my chest as I knelt beside her grave, tracing my claws across her plaque.

_'Kagome Higurashi_

_31st January 2003_

_1985-2003_

_A loving Daughter_

_A best Friend_

_A dear mother_

_A beloved Girlfriend/Mate_

_May she be forever remembered for her sacrifice, giving up her life in the Future for those of the past.'_

A tear slipped down my cheek and fell onto the gold plate, glistening in the sun beams that managed to filter through the leaves of the Goshinboku. "Kagome. I love you. I love you so much. Why did you have to leave?" My head covered the plaque as I sobbed brokenly. When my demon had emerged as I held Kagome in his arms, the stripes had permanently stuck to my face, never to be blank cheeks again. I was devastated, I had lost the only person that accepted me, all of me. I froze as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, I turned to face something I wasn't expecting. The Priestess Midoriko.

"InuYasha." The woman whispered, wind was blowing around her, the Miko garb flying everywhere but at me, her hair following the same path. "You are still grieving even after four years." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "And you have yet to move on. I didn't expect you to continue this. I thought that you would move on. Would you like another chance? To have Kagome back? Have her loving you and you loving her, to have a family with her?" Without hesitation, I nodded. I wanted her back so bad, I always wanted a chance like this and I finally had it. "Give up the Tetsusaiga." I glanced at the sword on my hip, debating whether to give it up. If I gave it up, my demon would lose control and I could hurt anyone. But, Kagome would be able to stop me, I'd never hurt her though, because my demon loved her also. Without a second thought, I detached the Fang from my hip and handed it to the Priestess, my eyes glistening with un-shed tears. "InuYasha, do the Matural Bonding with her, as soon as she is back. You won't taint her blood, she'll be even more powerful, more powerful than the Shikon, more powerful than me. She will come back to you healthy and immune to all diseases. But I ask one favour of you." I nodded towards Midoriko, waiting for the favour. "Live with her here, not in the future, she'll have one chance to visit her family, and return through the well with you, and she'll never see them again." My eyes widened, my fists clenching. I couldn't take her away from her family! I'd have to leave that to her.

"Yes." The Priestess nodded ad faded into mist, leaving a human-sized cocoon in her wake, smothered in a red blanket. It began moving and moaning and my heart thundered in my chest. An arm flew out of the blanket, pale, sweaty skin glistening in the sun, then another arm. Suddenly, the blanket was thrown off of the body and his mouth dropped open, there she was. In all her glory, Kagome, covered in a sheet of sweat, her hair messy and her eyes half-lidded. I watched as the plaque disappeared, along with all the flowers and memorial gifts. I watched in awe as she stood up, pulled the blanket to her naked form and hugged herself.

"Inu-InuYasha..." Her head tilted up and she peeked at me through her lashes. She had aged, she was 22 now. Her curves were now hidden from the blanket and in a split second, I was in front of her. Wrapping her in my arms, she began sobbing into my chest, her hands fisting my Haori as I too, cried, tears of happiness spilling over my cheeks and into the girls soft hair.

"Kagome..." I sighed, then hiccuped. My arms tightening around her. I had finally got her back, after so many years, so many nights alone. I've got her back.

"Hello."

* * *

**So this is the end of my Mini-One-Shot series. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Spav12**


End file.
